


On the Third Day

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [10]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	On the Third Day

A week had gone by, and there was still no word from Sam. You’d texted him a couple times, letting him know while he had hurt you, he was still your best friend. He hadn’t replied. It stung, but you couldn’t force him to talk to you.

Walking into your bathroom to shower, you pulled your hair from the bun you’d had it in before starting the water. You screamed when the pipe burst. Shutting off the water, you groaned. “Really?” Just your luck.

You’d called your landlord, and explained the situation. He said it would take 2-3 days to get it fixed. Benny was supposed to be staying over the following night but weren’t about to ask him over with that mess of a bathroom. Calling him, you hoped that he wasn’t still asleep. “Hey, babe.” You smiled when he picked up.

“Mornin’, Cher.” Came his smooth southern accent. “What can I do fo’ ya?”

“I feel bad, but my water pipe burst in my bathroom. It’ll take a few days to fix. I know you were supposed to stay over tomorrow…How about a different night?”

You heard him moving around, probably getting comfortable. “Counter offer. Come stay wit me.” He suggested. “Dean loves ya, he won’ mind.” The grin could be heard in his voice. “Pack your things, and get that sweet ass over here.” He chuckled.

Rolling your eyes, you smiled. “I have to be to work in an hour. I’ll be there after that.” You told him.

“And Cher?”

“Yeah?”

“Bring that set I boughtcha.” Benny’s voice was low, making you bite your lip, looking forward to that night even more.

* * *

After work, you went straight to Dean’s. When he opened the door, he had a huge grin on his face. “Sleepover!” He pulled you in, making you laugh.

“Uh, not with you.” You teased. “Maybe another night, Dean.” You winked playfully. “Where’s Benny?”

“His room. Waiting for you.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

Shoving him lightly, you shook your head. “Perv.”

“I’m not wrong…” Seeing you blush, he laughed. “See?”

You didn’t say anything more, walking to Benny’s room and letting yourself in. “Your roommate is like a frat boy meets teenage girl…” You chuckled, putting your things off to the side.

Benny laughed, getting up to pull you close. “Was he playing with makeup?” He joked.

“He pulled me into the apartment, yelling about a sleepover.” Your arms went around his neck as you smiled. “But, enough about pretty boy. There’s a hot Cajun I’d much rather have.”

He grinned, leaning closer. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” You breathed, nodding, licking your lips. “How about you let me change into the little number, and then I’ll show him just how yummy he is.”

His hands moved to your ass, giving it a squeeze as he let out a low growl. “Don’ take too long.” Kissing you quickly, he walked out of the room, already wanting to rip your clothes off of you.

Dean was walking by to go to his room and raised an eyebrow. “Trouble with the Mrs?” He teased.

“Not even close,” Benny smirked. Watching Dean walk away, he chuckled.

“Okay, babe.” He heard you a few minutes later. Licking his lips, he walked in his room and groaned. You were sitting on the side of the bed, leaning back on your hands, legs crossed. “You ain’t leavin’ this room.” The door clicked shut behind him as he palmed himself.

When he was close enough, you pulled him closer by the waistband of his pants, looking up at him through your lashes. “I’m in the mood for some Cajun.” You smirked, pulling down his pants.

* * *

The next morning, you were laying on his chest, you groaned when he shifted, getting out of bed. “Come back to bed.” You mumbled, half asleep.

Benny leaned forward, kissing your forehead, chuckling. “I’ll be back, Cher.” He said softly, running his fingers through your hair. “Jus’ some office crap this mornin’. I’m takin’ my woman out fo’ lunch, though.”

You could hear him getting dressed and smiled softly. “Sounds good, babe. I love you.” You yawned, pulling his pillow close.

“I love you, too.” He grinned, loving how that sounded coming from you.

* * *

You’d slept in, enjoying the scent of his pillow. Stretching as you got up, you grabbed one of his shirts to pull on with your underwear. Your stomach was telling you to eat something, so your bare feet led you to the kitchen, following the scent of coffee.

As you were pouring some of the hot liquid into a mug, Dean walked in. “Morning, sweetheart.” He yawned.

You glanced over your shoulder and smiled at him. “Morning, Dean.”

“If you two move in together- move into your place, man.” He smirked, teasing you. “Man needs some shut eye.” Dean winked, making you blush before he grabbed a slice of leftover pizza from the fridge.

* * *

Staying with them felt like you were home. Dean never made you feel like a houseguest, which was nice. The second night the three of you watched a movie after you’d made them all a nice dinner. You were curled up into Benny’s side, a throw over the two of you. Dean was stretched out on the loveseat, his feet hanging off.

After the movie, you each made your way to your rooms. Benny had to work the next morning, and Dean was gonna get dressed to go out. You told him good luck and winked at him, making him laugh.

The next time you saw Dean, he was frantically shaking you awake. “Y/N!” There was something wrong with his voice, scaring you.

Rolling over, you blinked and propped yourself up on your elbow. “What, Dean? What’s wrong?”

He swallowed, and you saw the pain in his eyes, making you sit up. “Fuck..” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “The- there was an accident.” Your heart clenched, praying that he was going to say people were hurt, but alive.

“Dean…” Your voice was soft, and scared.

Dean hadn’t being the bearer of news like this. “Benny was in an accident at work.” He watched your stomach drop, your eyes tearing up. The question lingered in the air on whether Benny lived or not.


End file.
